


Siren's Call

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Alien Aphrodisiac, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, But completely consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fantasizing, Flogging, Hormones, Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Outside influences affecting sexual desires, Pheromones, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, for those who are sensitive to those issues, just to be on the safe side, lots of smut, please heed the warnings before reading, still I'm gonna tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor is fantasizing nonstop about a certain blonde companion. The lines between reality and fantasy begin to blur. What is causing it and can he stop it before any actual lines are crossed?





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 24 - love). This is also a gift for fleurdeneuf, who has been incredibly supportive of my Nine/Rose stuff, and is literally the nicest person ever. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!

The Doctor stuck his sonic screwdriver between his lips and worked at detangling the wires coming from the TARDIS’s diagnostic panel. At the sound of one of his companions entering the room, he paused momentarily to listen. The soft padding of slipper clad feet made their way to the jump seat. _Rose._ The springs squeaked as she sat down; the vinyl crackled as she wriggled into a comfortable position; the pages of her magazine rustled as she settled in for a day of amicable company keeping. He couldn’t stop his lips from twitching toward a smile.

The Doctor plucked his sonic from his mouth and used it to fuse two of the wires together. Between the sparks and buzzing, he missed Jack’s entrance into the console room and stiffened at the sound of his voice.

“Morning, Rose. Do something different with your hair?”

The Doctor felt a tingle low in his belly at her tinkling laugh. “If jus’ throwin’ it up into a messy bun is different.” Hearing the amusement in her voice, he could imagine her rolling her eyes and grinning.

“Hmm. Something’s different. Give me a moment. I’ll get it.” The tapping of a booted foot annoyed the Doctor more than it should have.

“Oh! I’m tryin’ out that perfume I bought at the market we went to last week. Maybe that’s it?”

The jump seat grated as Rose stood up. Jack’s long coat brushed against his legs as he stepped closer to her. “Mmmm. Smells fantastic.”

The Doctor surreptitiously tried to catch a whiff of Rose’s new perfume, but he could only detect the normal scent he associated with her - the artificial strawberry of her shampoo, the cocoa butter of the lotion she liked, and that little something that was just Rose. Not that Rose didn’t smell fantastic all on her own. _Couldn’t think of a better scent, if I had all eternity._ He simply couldn’t identify any new fragrance. He shrugged. _Probably just Jack not wanting to hurt her feelings._

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, lookin’ great, Rosie. I’ll see you two after the holidays.” Jack’s confident gait brought him to the front door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Rose snorted. “Is there anything you wouldn’t do?”

He must have made some sort of face at that, because Rose giggled again. Jack called out, “Later, Doc.”

Sonic once again between his teeth, the Doctor grunted his acknowledgment. He heard the door slam and a tension he hadn’t even realized he was holding dissipated when Jack was no longer in the same space as Rose. 

The Doctor heard Rose resettle herself on the jump seat and with a smile went back to his repairs.

A few hours later, the Doctor, still laying on his back with his long legs poking out from beneath the console, stretched his stiff muscles. He quieted, listening for Rose. He finally heard her gentle breathing, and, relieved, he took a breath that nearly choked him. Her arousal was so heavy he could practically taste it on the air. _Was she thinking of Jack? Mickey? Some bloke from her magazine?_ He clenched his eyes, and tried to conquer the pain that speared his hearts. He had no reason to be hurt, she was young and human. He had no right to think of her in any other way. She was his companion...that’s all.

He heard the whisper of her clothing as she slowly slid off the jump seat. He was about to call out and ask her where she was going, when he found her feet bracketed on either side of his thighs. He took a steadying breath, as his eyes ran over bare legs that disappeared under a pleated mini-skirt, and immediately regretted it. The scent of her so close, pooled, and threatened to drown him. 

He licked his suddenly dry lips, and she dropped to her knees so fast he caught a flash of her knickers. He laid there stupidly, his mind a swirl of confusion, as Rose unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. His great Time Lord brain faltered and the next thing he knew her hot hand was surrounding his quickly hardening cock. 

She ran her fist up and down the pliant skin, teasing the tip with every pass. _Wha-?_ The first contact of her tongue against his member had his brain spasming. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her whole mouth closed over him. He struggled to keeps his hips from thrusting at her gentle sucking. 

He fisted his hands at his side and she hummed in amusement. The soft little vibrations rocketed through him, adding to the already desperate spiral of impending orgasm. He closed his eyes, panting, hearts racing, until a moan burst forth from deep in his chest.

A delicate hand touched his arm and he startled. He banged his head on the underside of the console. “Ow. Bloody...”

“Doctor?”

He opened his eyes and stared into Rose’s wide with concern. Blushing he looked down and saw that he was fully dressed, though with the beginnings of an erection just visible behind his zipper. He raised his hand to his head and tried to sort through his confusion. He worked to slow his breathing and to redirect blood flow before Rose noticed anything untoward.

“Are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah.”

Rose bit her lip and didn’t quite look as if she believe him. “I was jus’ gonna go make us some tea and sandwiches. You’ve been under there for hours. ‘S time for a break, yeah?”

He nodded. “I...I’ll be right there. Just have to finish…” He waved his hand vaguely at the exposed panel.

“Okay. Don’t be too long, yeah?” She gracefully stood and headed for the galley.

When she was out of sight, he slid out from under the console and reached down to readjust himself. 

The Doctor lost sense of how long he’d been standing there. This would have caused him concern had Rose not chosen that moment to call his name. “Doctor?”

He glanced at the hallway entrance and his breath hitched at the sight of her. She had her arms folded across her chest and one eyebrow raised. Her camisole pulled tight and one side lifted just enough to give him a brief peek of skin. She pushed herself away from the wall and strolled toward him.

“Rose. I--”

She put her hand on his chest. “I tol’ you not to be too long. The tea’s gone cold.”

“Sorry. Must’ve lost track of time.”

She smirked. “That so, Time Lord? What am I gonna do with you?”

His bewilderment showed on his face. “What?”

She licked her lips. “To punish you. For making me wait and eat lunch all on my own.”

“I really don’t think--”

She leaned in close and sucked on his earlobe. A zing of arousal shot straight to his groin, ripping a groan from him. Her whispered breath tickled his ear. “That's just it. You didn't think. Didn't think how I felt when you never showed up. How...how lonely I was without you.” She ducked her head.

“I'm sorry. I--”

She lifted her head and with teary eyes asked, “Should that go unpunished?”

He felt his hearts tear in two at her wide, glistening gaze. He never wanted to see her so distressed, and to be the cause of it himself… He was no good for her. Eventually he would chase her away. Afterall, he’d murdered his whole planet. How could she bear to be around him? He did deserve to be punished. His shoulders dropped. “No.”

“No, what?”

“Erm, no, I deserve to be punished?”

She struggled to hold back laugh. “Well that goes without saying, but I want you to say, ‘No, my Rose.’”

His hearts skipped a beat and anticipation buzzed through him. “No, my Rose.”

A look of pride danced across her face and he stood just a little taller, even while he dropped his head submissively.

Rose circled him and let her fingers trail over the planes of his back. He tried to hold back the tiny shivers that she elicited with her touch. She pulled her hand back and tapped at her lip. “Hmm, and what kind of punishment do you deserve?”

The Doctor opened his mouth as if he was about to answer, but quickly closed it before lowering his eyes.

“You have a suggestion?”

“I’m sure whatever you think of will be perfect...my Rose.” He glanced up to her examining him. He caught her gaze and he felt as if she was seeing straight into his soul. Maybe she was. 

She smiled softly. “Quite right.” She walked over to the storage cubby under the console and began digging through the odds and ends he kept there. “Strip.”

“What?”

Rose paused in her search and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Er, sorry. Yes, my Rose. Of course, my Rose.” He removed his jacket and tossed it over the jumpseat. He pulled his jumper and t-shirt over his head and had just started on his belt and trousers when Rose stood with a smile. She held a small, leather flogger in her hand. He swallowed hard. _That was under the console?!_

Rose’s eyes feasted on the exposed skin of his shoulders, chest and waist, but a small frown appeared as she got to the gaping front of his trousers. Trousers he was still wearing. She met his gaze and he blushed. “Sorry, my Rose.” He bent down to remove his boots.

“Leave ‘em. Just push the rest down.”

The Doctor inhaled deeply, but did as she asked. He stood tall, hands clasped in front of him. 

Rose walked behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder, her voice purring, “Hands at your side.”

“Yes, my Rose.” The Doctor’s fingers separated and he balled each hand into a fist at his side. She nipped lightly on the back of his neck and heat flared through his body and began pooling in his cock. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his breathing and blood flow under control.

His eyes popped open at the delicate weight of the leather strips as they glided over his upper back. “Is this what you want, Doctor?”

He nodded. “Yes, my Rose.”

She gently slapped the flogger over each of his shoulder blades.

“Harder, my Rose.”

With a sigh, she hit him harder over the defined muscles of his back.

“Harder, my Rose.”

The stinging bite of the leather on the next few swings, had him exhaling in relief. 

“Thank you, my Rose.”

“More?”

His head hung low on his shoulders. “Yes, my Rose.”

She moved lower and continued her sweet torture on his buttocks until a low cry was torn from his lips.

Rose dropped the flogger, and rushed around him. “Doct--” Her eyes widened at his red, weeping erection. The longer she stared, the harder he grew. He couldn’t stop his whimper either. Her eyes softened. “Why? I mean I know this is your fantasy, but--”

“What?” His brow furrowed in confusion. 

At a gasp from his left, his fantasy Rose and the throbbing in his backside disappeared. He slowly turned his head. He knew before his eyes could confirm it, that it was Rose standing there, shock written in every feature. She gawked at his throbbing shaft and he quickly shielded himself with his hands. “This isn’t...I mean...I can…” 

He attempted a step forward, but his trousers pulled tight around his ankles sending him toppling. He caught himself against the console. His now exposed cock swaying between his legs. 

Rose giggled and he wanted the TARDIS to open a hole and drop him into the middle of the engine room where it’d take him years to get back. _Years sound nice right about now._ He clunked his head against the rotor.

“Sorry. Shouldn’t‘ve laughed.”

“It’s...can you...er, just give me a moment?”

He didn’t hear her move, but suddenly she was right beside him, stroking his arm.

“Rose, please. ‘S embarrassing enough.”

Her fingers played with her lower lip as she came to a decision. She sauntered up to a relatively barren spot at the console and leaned over it, dragging the back of her skirt up with her. 

She was no longer wearing any knickers. 

“Doctor, I really don’t mind.” Rose slid her fingers through her wet folds, teasing her clit before plunging them into her opening. 

Her low moan had him moving.

He shuffled up behind her and grasped her arm. Pulling her hand to his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the wet digits and savored the taste of her essence. 

She watched him over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes and rocked her bum against him. Smirking when his dick twitched against her. 

“Behave,” he crooned into her ear before settling a slight smack on her arse.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She poked her tongue between her teeth and grinned. 

He ran his hands up her arms and directed her to hold onto a piece of piping so that she was stretched out across a panel of the console. His hands glided over her body until they made their way under her shirt to tweak her nipples. “Are you gonna be a good girl?”

Her head fell and she rested her forehead on the cool surface of the TARDIS. He kneaded her breasts and she finally panted out, “You don’t...want...a good girl.”

Rich laughter burst from his chest. “You’re right, want you.” 

“Then shut up and take me.”

He rubbed his member over her sopping slit.

She gasped and bowed her back, letting go of the metal bar. 

He leaned over her, resting his weight on her back. “Don’t let go, Rose. Never let go.”

She nodded and settled back onto the console. The Doctor pushed her hair to one side and kissed the exposed part of her neck. 

Her breath left her in a whoosh. “Doc...tor.”

One of the Doctor’s hands splayed over her ribs, while the other went to his cock where he lined himself up with her entrance. She spread her legs and leaned back into him. He slowly pushed into her. Her tight, wet heat welcomed him home. His knees wobbled and he grabbed hold of the console on either side of her. Afraid he might pass out, he took a moment to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. The feeling of finally being inside of her was exquisite, if not overwhelming. He’d dreamed...

She arched her head back begging for a kiss and driving herself more deeply around him. The angle was awkward, but no less passionate. He moved his hands to sweep lightly over her body. The keening sound that was ripped from her throat had him thrusting hard. His hands went to her waist to steady them both. He closed his eyes and lost himself in her.

“Um, Doctor? Tea’s ready.”

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Rose standing in the corridor leading to the galley. He glanced down and found himself to be fully dressed and clutching the space-time throttle. “Th-Thanks. Be...right there.” He struggled to catch his breath.

Rose was about to turn back around, when she paused. “Is everythin’ okay? You look...I don’t know. Not upset, exactly...”

He pinned her with his gaze. “Is this real?”

Confusion colored her features. “I don’t…”

“Is this real? Is this really happening or am I passed out under the time rotor?”

Rose darted a look at the spot the Doctor had spent the afternoon. She bit her lip and walked up to the Doctor. She took his hand in hers. “Does this feel real?”

“Yeah, but--” She pinched him hard. “Ow. What’d you do that for?”

Her eyes sparkled with mirth. “Isn’t that what you do to prove to someone that they’re not asleep?”

He grimaced at the small red mark and then let the feel of her warm hand spread through him. He sighed. “S’pose so.”

She beamed at him and he didn’t grumble once as she towed him after her toward the galley. These days the galley resembled nothing so much as a homey, little kitchen, and had done from the moment Rose’d come onboard. The TARDIS, it seemed, loved to spoil her. 

The Doctor sat down and Rose brought their lunch to the table.

“Reckon you’ll feel better after eatin’ somethin’.”

He picked up a sandwich and nodded. “You’re probably right. An’ I should maybe get some sleep tonight.”

“You don’t take near as good care of yourself as you should.”

“That’s what I’ve got you for.” He grinned before taking a bite.

Rose blushed and they ate the rest of their lunch in companionable silence.

When they’d finished lunch, the Doctor tried to calculate how long it’d been since he’d last slept, while Rose cleared away the dishes. He was getting more now that he had Rose and Jack on board. When he’d been alone, it was nothing for him to have gone weeks without rest. Now though, he was sleeping weekly if not every few days, which granted still wasn’t quite enough, but still didn’t explain today’s acute hallucinations.

Rose sidled up next to him and leaned against the table. “Feelin’ better?”

“Yeah, think so. Thanks.”

Rose hopped on the table and crossed her legs. “Nothin’ for it like a good cuppa.” 

The Doctor glanced at her legs, before meeting her gaze and nodding. “Right you are. Full of tannins and free radicals.”

“Well, then now that that’s all sorted, did you want pudding? A little something sweet or maybe tart or both.”

“What’ve we got?”

“This.” Rose uncrossed her legs and slid in front of him. 

“Rose.” His eyes closed and hummed at the sensation of Rose’s nails scraping along his scalp. Every nerve ending from head to toe stood ready for attention. 

She softly caressed the Doctor’s dear face. His eyes slowly opened to her smiling down upon him. She scooted to the edge of the table and hugged his head to her chest. She pressed her lips to his crown and then laid back on her elbows so that she was spread out before him. His hearts pounded. He was so afraid that he would wake up in a moment, but equally so that he wouldn’t. He could feel the heat from her legs dangling alongside him. The skin of her upper thighs was softer than even he could imagine and her scent - it was calling to him on a visceral level. 

“Please, Doctor.”

He met her eyes, wide with arousal and pleading. 

He pushed his chair back and fell to his knees. His eyes closed as he brought his mouth to taste her. 

She was sublime. The more he had, the more he wanted.

He wrapped his hands around the lush curves of her arse and pulled her closer. Her legs spread further to make room for his broad shoulders. He thrust his tongue into her wet heat and she arched back against the table. He was distantly aware of her panting and begging, but his mind was totally focused on savoring the pure essence of Rose that exploded across his taste buds. Her thighs quivered at each pass of his tongue over her nub, so he did again and again. “Doctor!”

He pushed her legs over his shoulders and slipped two fingers inside her. He slid his fingers through the slick flesh and relished each whimper that crossed her lips. Rose tugged on his short hair and bowed her back. He sucked on her clit and sent her screaming. 

“Doctor?” Rose touched his arm and he startled. She was wiping up his spilt tea.

“Rose?”

“You knocked your cuppa over. Back up so it doesn’t get on you.” The amber liquid was slowly moving toward the edge of the table. He was surprised to find himself seated at the table. “Doctor!”

He pushed his chair back and narrowly missed getting a lapful of tea. Rose dropped a towel over the mess. 

“Sorry.”

“What’s wrong? You had the cup halfway to your mouth, when it jus’ tilted right over.”

The Doctor ran a hand over his face. “Sorry.”

“You already said that.” He glanced up at her and she was smiling at him. “Seriously though, there’s somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me. You’re not being yourself.”

“I think I’ll be fine after a bit of a kip.”

Rose considered him. “You gonna go to bed now or do you fancy a movie in the media room?”

A small grin pulled at his lips. “Think I can handle a film first. Lead the way, Rose Tyler.”

She bit her lip. “You sure?”

“I’ll be fine. Superior physiology and all that. Don’t need to sleep as much as you humans.”

“But you’ve-”

“I know my own limitations, an’ I’m tellin’ you I can watch a movie first.”

“Okay. Okay.”

They headed to the media room and argued over which movie to watch. The Doctor wanted a nature documentary from Hensonia where the wildlife closely resembled the puppet cast of the Muppet Movie. _It’s not the Muppet Movie sequel, Rose. It’s a serious documentary from the 63th century._ Rose wanted a romcom from the 24th century that featured a human colonist to Terrasol 3 and her alien love interest. _Rose, I don’t want to watch a...a, what did Shareen call it? A chick flick?_

Rose fluttered her eyes and the Doctor sighed before acquiescing to her wishes. 

They settled onto the couch and within five minutes the Doctor had passed out. Rose grinned at him, mouth ajar and snoring softly. He leaned his head on her and she cuddled into his side. In no time at all, Rose was sound asleep as well.

The Doctor startled awake as the credits began rolling. He glanced down and relaxed. His features softened as he took in Rose’s mussed hair and her faced pressed against his chest. 

He brushed a strand of hair back from her face and her eyes fluttered open. She gave him a shy smile and he ran his thumb down her cheek. Her breath hitched and she swayed toward the Doctor. He held back for a brief second, but when she swiped her tongue over her lip he leaned those last few centimeters separating them. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed leisurely for a few minutes. 

Rose pulled back breathless. “Wow.”

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. “That okay?”

“God, yes. Been wishin’ you’d do that for ages.”

His eyes met hers in surprise. “What? Really?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’ve only been throwin’ out every signal I could think of. Jus’ didn’t think you were interested.”

“Me? Believe me, I’m interested. But what could you possibly see in-” 

Rose clambered onto his lap and faced him. She stopped his question with a press of lips. He ran his hands up and down her back and she ground down onto his quickly hardening cock. “Rose!”

She shifted down on him again. “Mmmhmm?” She took one earlobe in her mouth and gently scraped it with her teeth.

He jerked and his eyes popped open.

Panting hard he noticed the credits rolling on the screen. He glanced down and tensed. He saw Rose’s face pressed against his chest in sleep, her hair mussed. 

He took a deep breath and brushed the same strand of hair back from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled shyly. Hand shaking, he brought his thumb forward and ran it down her cheek. Her breath hitched and she swayed toward the Doctor. When she swiped her tongue over her lip, he leaned forward those last few centimeters separating them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly for a few minutes. 

Rose pulled back breathless. “Wow.”

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. “You’re okay with that?”

“God, yes. Been wishin’ you’d do that for ages.”

He closed his eyes. “Really?”

Rose reached up and touched his cheek. “I’ve only been throwin’ out every signal I could think of. Jus’ didn’t think you were interested.”

“What do you see in-” 

Rose clambered onto his lap and took his face between her hands. She leaned in and stopped his question with a kiss. He rested his hands on her hips and she ground down onto his half hard cock. “Wait!”

She stilled and watched him catch his breath. “Yeah?” 

“I think somethin’s wrong.”

Hurt flashed in her eyes before she blushed in embarrassment. “Oh! Sorry, I thought-”

She made to move off his lap, but he stilled her. “No, it’s not that. I mean with me.”

“Right. ‘It’s not you, it’s me.’ Never heard that one before.”

“What? No. I’ve been hallucinating, and I can’t tell if this is real or not.”

“Halluc- Is that why you thought you were asleep before?”

“You remember that?”

“Um, yeah. I pinched you to prove you were awake before we had lunch.”

He exhaled. “That happened?”

Rose tilted her head and considered him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and then leaned forward. She took his earlobe in her mouth and gently scraped it with her teeth.

He jerked up against her. 

She purred, “Feel real enough for you?”

He choked out, “Rose.”

She paused. “This okay?”

“Rassilon, yes! Please.”

Her hands went to his belt buckle. “You sure?”

His hands rested on top of hers. “Are you?”

Her tongue peeked out between her teeth and she undid his belt and trousers. Her hand slowly reached into his pants and took him in hand. She stroked up and down the shaft a few times. He clenched his eyes closed and leaned his head back on the couch. 

He tried to regulate his breathing and as he raised his head he noticed the credits begin rolling on the telly. He glanced down in trepidation and saw Rose asleep against his chest.

He brushed her hair off her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at him with a shy smile. He ran his thumb down her cheek with a resigned sigh. Her breath hitched and she swayed toward him. He held her steadily in place. “Rose. We’re sleeping and stuck in a time loop or a shared dream state or something.”

She froze and licked her lips. “Whaddya mean?”

“I’ve been in this same situation three times already. I’ve got to figure out what’s going on.”

Rose pulled back. “Wow. Okay. What can I do to help?”

The Doctor glanced at her suspiciously. “That’s it?”

“Well, what else did you want me to do or say?”

“You’re not gonna try and have sex with me?”

“What?!” Rose stared wide eyed at the Doctor.

He ran his hands through his hair. “Just forget I said that.”

“You accuse me of wantin’ to-” Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. “Hang on. You said you’ve lived this-”

“Dreamed.”

“ _Dreamed_ this three times already?” She swallowed. “Did I...we...the other times?”

He glanced at her quickly before nodding once.

Rose reached up and touched his cheek. “I didn’t think you were interested in me like that. You never reacted to any of the signals I’ve thrown out.”

“I’m no good for you, Rose. I’ve-” 

Rose clambered onto his lap and took his face between her hands. She leaned in and stopped his protestation with a kiss. He pulled back and rested his hands on her hips and his forehead against hers.

“I want you so much, Rose.” She wiggled on his lap and stiffened when she felt his hardness pressing against her. “Later. First we need to figure this out.”

“You promise? You aren’t gonna run away from this?”

He saw her uncertainty and vulnerability. He released a breath. “I’m not sure I could even if I wanted to after today. And I don’t...want to run away.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” She kissed him on the nose and shifted off him. “Then let’s go figure this out.”

He offered her his hand and they headed for his lab.

When they got there, he took a blood sample from himself.

“Do you need one from me?”

“I don’t think so. So far it seems like I’m the only one bein’ affected.”

Rose bit her lip. “‘Kay. But if this is a dream, is it gonna tell you anything?” 

A huge daft grin broke out over the Doctor’s face. “Rose Tyler! Always asking the right questions.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m so impressive.”

“You’re fantastic, Rose.”

She blushed and gestured to the sample. “Right. But what about that?”

“I won’t trust it, even if the results come back with a diagnosis. Was just curious about my subconscious’ thoughts.”

“Oh.”

They waited a few minutes until a beeping came from the machine with the Doctor’s blood sample. Rose leaned over it. “What’s your subconscious have to say?”

The Doctor studied the readings. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Results all came back normal.” He rubbed his hand down his face.

Rose hugged the Doctor. “I know you’ll figure it out.” He buried his nose in her hair and froze. He sniffed.

“Did you jus’ smell me?”

“You told Jack you were wearing new perfume.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t smell anything.”

Rose lifted her wrist and sniffed before bringing it to the Doctor’s nose. “No, but you can’t smell that? It’s sorta-”

He inhaled over her wrist. “It...oh.”

“Oh?”

The tips of his ears turned red and he blushed.

“Doctor, what is it?”

“I...erm, all I can smell is you. Your arousal.” 

“What?”

“I’ve been smelling it all day. Everytime you’re near.”

“You’ve been smelling my arousal all day?” Rose crossed her arms. “Wait, you can identify _my_ arousal?”

The Doctor’s blushed deepened. _This is a dream, this is dream Rose. She won’t remember any of this when I wake up._

“Well?” She tapped her foot.

“Yes, I can identify your arousal. I’ve wanted to fuck you since I saw you in that bloody dress you wore in Cardiff at Christmas. And I’ve slowly been driven crazy by your-”

Rose launched herself at him and kissed him hard. He pulled her tightly to him causing her to gasp. He took advantage and slipped his tongue past her lips. He raised her by her arse and spun around so she was pressed between him and the wall. He thrust against her and she ground down on his erection. She ran her thumbs along the shell of his ear. He closed his eyes and focused on not passing out from the pleasure.

When he opened them again, he was panting on the couch, the credits from the movie they were watching just starting to roll. He groaned and dropped his head on the back of the couch. 

“Doctor?”

He looked to his side and saw Rose watching him in concern. He thunked his head against the backrest again and again.

“Doctor!”

“I’m gonna wake up from this bloody dream, and then I’m gonna fuck you six ways for Sunday.”

“What?”

He turned his head and smirked at her shocked expression. “I said, Rose Tyler, that when I wake up-”

“But we’re both awake right now.”

He pointed at the screen while staring straight at her. “Not while those bloody credits are rolling.”

Rose flicked her eyes to the screen and then back at the Doctor. “Um…”

The Doctor sat up and stole a kiss from Rose. “For good luck.” 

The last thing he saw, before closing his eyes, was Rose pressing her fingers to her lips.

The Doctor woke suddenly and glanced at the television. The film was playing and only about 22 minutes in. He laughed in relief. He looked down at Rose cuddled into his side. He shook her gently. “Rose. Rose, wake up. Rose.”

Rose blinked in confusion. “Wha? What time is it?”

“Your perfume, can I see the bottle?”

“You woke me up to see my perfume?” She stretched and arched her back.

His arousal flared. The Doctor balled his fists to keep from reaching for her. “Please, it’s important.”

Rose snapped to attention at the Doctor’s tone. “Oh, yeah. Sure.”

She hurried from the room, and the Doctor got up and paced like a caged panther.

Rose came back and immediately handed the bottle to the Doctor. His eyes went wide.

“I know. It’s got a stupid name, but I like the way it smelled.”

He read the name printed in gold lettering. “Stupid?”

“Duck Call. It’s a pretty horrible name for a perfume.”

He looked from the bottle to Rose. “You see ‘Duck Call’ written here?” 

“Yeah?”

The Doctor’s features hardened and he glared at the ceiling, though he gently said, “Rose, look again.”

Rose read the lettering as it dissolved and reformed into a new word. “Siren's Call? But-”

The Doctor sighed. “The TARDIS wasn’t exactly wrong in her translation, but she was also being purposely misleading.”

“I don’t understand? I would have bought it regardless of the name.”

“It was more for my benefit than yours.”

“I-”

“‘Siren's Call’ is a well known fragrance for attracting a mate in this star system.”

“A what?”

“It works with one’s body’s own chemicals and heightens them.”

“Oh my God, Doctor. I didn’t mean-”

“Rose, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But that’s what’s been causin’ you to act all weird today?”

“Oi.” He said it, but without much heat.

“No, but you’ve been jumpy an’ upset-”

“Rose, the scent doesn’t do anything but strengthen what’s already there.”

She thought about what the intended purpose was and how that related to the Doctor’s behavior. “Oh.”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Yeah, oh.”

“But, Jack…”

“Jack holds affection for you and that was heightened when he smelled your wrist, but it didn’t make him jump out of his skin with want.”

Rose licked her lips. “An’ you?”

His gaze sharpened and focused on her wet lips. “I’ve been jumping out of my skin all day with want.”

“For...for me?”

He nodded and stalked toward her. She took a deep breath but stood her ground. “That okay?”

“Yeah. That’s brilliant, but...you’re sure it’s not the perfume makin’ you want me?”

His eyes were deeper than normal. “That’s not how it works. It wouldn’t be affectin’ me if I didn’t already have a stew of hormones runnin’ through my system every time I think of you.”

“Really?”

“Really. An’ if it’s alright with you, I’d like to fuck you in every room in the TARDIS.”

“But I thought the TARDIS is infinite.”

He smirked. “The TARDIS _is_ infinite.”

Her eyes dropped to his mouth. “Oh.”

“That okay with you?”

“An’ it’s not a one-off?”

He shook his head and crowded her even more. “That cocktail of hormones affected by the perfume...it’s not just any hormones.”

“No?”

“No. It’s strongest, er, most effective when the chemicals responsible for love are all present.”

“Love?”

“Testosterone, or the equivalent. Adrenaline, or the equivalent. Dopamine-”

“Or the equivalent?”

“No, Time Lords do actually make dopamine, same as you.”

“Doctor…”

“Yes, Rose?”

She nibbled on her lower lip. “Love?”

He closed his eyes and nodded. He stood, muscles tense, waiting. 

She looked at his chest. “I love you, too.” Rose grinned widely. “An’ it’s more than okay with me that you want to fu-”

The Doctor crushed her to him and kissed her deeply. “Rassilon, Rose, I’ve wanted you for ages.”

“Me too. Never thought-”

He picked her up by her bum and directed her to wrap her legs around him. He ground her down on his erection causing them both to moan. _Thank the universe she’d worn a skirt today. A short one._ He slid a hand between them and rubbed his fingers over her drenched panties. He slid up and down her crease and circled her clit. Her head fell back and she bucked against him. 

“Doctor, please!” 

He perched her on the back of the couch and undid his belt and fastenings. She held onto his shoulders for support as he pushed his trousers and pants down. She lifted her bum as he dragged her knickers from her body. He stepped between her spread legs and lined his cock up to her opening. He tormented her with it until she tugged his head back and kissed him deeply. Distracting him with her wicked tongue, she pushed forward and took him inside her. She dug her heels into his buttocks as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper into her body. When he was full to the hilt, he stopped to savor the feel of her surrounding him. Small tremors teased his sensitive flesh. She undulated against him in an attempt to get him to move. 

“Wait, Rose!”

She slowed her movements, but was unable to stop them completely. He pulled her top up and over her head, exposing her chest. She reached down and rolled the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Please. Please. Oh, God.”

He ran an hand down lower back causing her to arch it. He shifted pulling out of her slightly to suck on a breast. She canted her hips and with a groan he pushed back into her. He lifted her from the couch and began a steady thrusting. She steadied herself by wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt himself quickly approaching orgasm. Too quickly.

“Rose. Rose, tell me you’re close.”

Her eyes were closed and she was riding each thrust hard. He dropped one hand to her curls and found her clit. He rubbed in time with each drive of his cock, until she shattered with a scream. He pumped his hips until his own release shortly thereafter. His knees wobbled and he lowered them to the floor. He drew Rose against his side and held her tight. He kissed the side of her head.

Rose’s harsh breathing tickled the skin on his neck. She giggled.

“I’m tryin’ not to be insulted.”

Merriment lit her eyes. “No, was jus’ thinkin’, that’s one room down. And we’ve days ‘til Jack’s back.”

He laughed. “I’ve got loads of fantasies I’d like to try out.”

Rose lifted herself so that she was sitting astride atop him. “Mmmhmm. Maybe we should hide in the vortex for a few weeks?”

He pulled her down for a kiss. “I love the way you think.”


End file.
